Edestus
by Enderstar
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory have landed in Japan 2011 on Tsunami Day but when disaster strikes and The Doctor is injured and taken prisoner it's up to Amy and Rory to save him before they all drown under a water-logged city filled with creatures set on destroying ever single human on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

_"Such a shame..." a creature hissed through the darkness of the water "the city used to be so beautiful until the human ruined it! They deserve the punishment coming for them."_

_A second voice broke through the shadows as another creature swam into the water-logged light. "Quite my brother, the time will come for their destruction but we must stay patient. The last child of Gallifrey approaches and soon will bring the final loomed child of Gallifrey with it, we will soon have a feast of Time Lord for the final time! We can tear the Time Energy from his hearts and live for hundreds of years!"_

_"Do not get ahead of yourself." A third hissed, a female tone to the voice. "He has to walk into our hands, my dear Brother. If the Time Lord knows we are here it will make things interesting for us...and the two of you need humanoid forms to gain the human's trust. We can feast on human blood until then."_

_"Fine." The First growled. "You already have a human form Strall, why would you want to 'accommodate' yourself with the apes?"_

_Strall laughed, the light revealed her face looked almost lupine but instead of fur it was covered in an assortment of silver, dark blue and green scales. Fang of all sizes decorated her jaws and glinted in the light as she laughed. "Ferest, you are slow. They trust me and I work for their 'hospitals', a feast in waiting and no one misses the blood they have already contained. Anyway, Urook, have you decided on how we bring the Time Lord into our claws?"_

_Urook blinked, his pupils constricted against his yellow iris as he hissed "Yes, we have arrived in time for the Tsunami of Japan. Once the Time Lord finds one of us, we lead him towards the sea and then the rest of us shall apprehend him. Strall, find his transport, the TARDIS, and transport it here. Understood?"_

_Strall nodded with a smirk. In an instant she swam away, leaving the two others to talk. Ferest blinked, her long and fish-like tail waving lazily in the water behind her. "We are the last of our species. What should happen if one of us dies?"_

_"That will not happen." Urook growled bitterly as he bared his teeth, his serpentine tongue darting out of his lips. "Strall may be my mate but I hope you understand that you can make any other species' veins run with our blood. Such a shame many people believe that our cousins the__Saturnyns are the only people who have the ability to turn people into their species." _

_Ferest smiled, her fangs glinting in the water. "I understand. But who? Do we even know what the Time Lord looks like?"_

_Urook rolled his eyes and tossed a small device to Ferest. She typed 'The Doctor' into the database records with ease despite the claws that curved from her fingertips. Suddenly her eyes widened in surprise at the Time Lord. He was handsome, a mop of dark brown hair flopped to one side of his face, his green eyes were bright despite the age they held within them. Ferest blinked, they needed the Doctor for age, then they wouldn't need him anymore...meaning she could have him._

_"Are you ready Ferest?" _

_Ferest smiled, her yellow eyes wide as she smiled through her jaws. "Of course."_


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor blinked, he sniffed the air from the fish market as the trio walked by. He smiled and twirled on his feet, Amy rolled her eyes as he said "I love Japan! Modern culture and technology meeting ancient tradition. Amazing don't you think? Excellent chefs as well, I met a child of Asian heritage in my seventh incarnation named Lee, sadly I died and regenerated but he swiped my belongings and worked with the Master to kill me. He's fine now I suppose. I set him straight."

Amy opened her mouth to say something but then the Doctor stole the words from her mouth. "Rambling?"

"Rambling." Amy and Rory both answered at the same time, they glanced at each other and smiled. The Time Lord rolled his eyes as he saw the couple intertwine their hands and stroll happily away. The Time Lord walked after them, bouncing on his heels as he looked around the bright colors of Japan, an amazing city, he had to say. Amy glanced back at her Raggedy Doctor and said "Doctor, why take us here? I thought you hated the noise, superior Time Lord senses and all."

The Doctor shrugged "TARDIS dropped us off here and then I remembered the beginning of alien civilizations that started on these islands...this time period actually."

"Wait." Rory said with a doubtful shake of his head. "What?"

The Time Lord gave a sappy smiled as he said "Almost every species has visited this time before the Tsunami. They stay here for awhile and study the species and then a day before the Tsunami hits, they leave. Humans never have any memory of them being they use perception filters. Humans don't remember them being they're not accustomed to space and time travel yet, genius actually. Here comes one now actually!"

Before the two could do anything the Time Lord bounced away and jumped in front of a tall and skinny woman with dark brown hair. She blinked as he said in a language "I believe your perception filter is on dial two meaning you're not speaking the language you're hearing, not everyone knows Strados."

She blinked, fluorescent blue eyes widening as she glanced down at the piece of metal at her side, she switched the dial to four and nodded. "Thank you. You seem to have very keen eyes. Not even the Daleks saw through the disguise. What species might I ask?"

"Time Lord." The Doctor asked with a smile, green eyes twinkling as Amy and Rory crossed the streams of people towards the two aliens. "These are my two human traveling companions, Amy and Rory."

"Doctor?" The Woman asked as she cocked her head to the side, a smile of recognition tearing across her face. "Been a long time, you've new companions I see and a new body. Regeneration does you well I see."

"Alice, you're married!" The Doctor said in false horror, he broke off laughing while Amy and Rory seemed confused. The Doctor blinked and said "What are you doing here anyway? The Strados don't interfere with human affairs unless aliens from other worlds came here and are breaking Shadow Proclamation laws. Is something wrong?"

Amy blinked and said "So you're the space police basically?"

"No, don't get us confused with Judoon." She replied with a shake of her head. "We handle affairs that are out of jurisdiction. Apparently, humans and alien archaeologists are being murdered, quite brutally. We have been sent to investigate the matter. We've been trying to contact you for months."

The Doctor blinked and said "Sorry. What day is it? We arrived a few minutes ago and the salt is overpowering my sense of smell."

"Wednesday, March 9th 2011." Alice replied curtly as she glanced at the sky. "I'll take you to the headquarters. Eddie has been dying to meet the famed Time Lord...besides we need all the help we can get."

Rory froze, that was two days before the disaster. Alice smiled and said "Don't worry, I have a teleport on me."

She held up a silver spire and pressed a button and before anyone could argue the four were gone, lifted up off of the street in front of hundreds of people. Rory blinked as he became accustomed to his new surroundings. They were standing in a room painted tan with old graying carpet. There were in total seven alien walking around with desks and laptops that produced full color holograms. Alice yawned and she picked off her perception filter and suddenly her appearance change as if static had been hiding it.

The girl stood tall, skeletal horns curled up from her skull while her hands were skeletal claws and protruding from her back were what appeared to be long black pieces of bone that seemed to be like spider legs, except instead of four pairs there was only one. She smiled, pointed teeth perfectly aligned. "You have better reactions to my appearance than most of the others did."

"Used to it." Rory replied with a sly smile, the Doctor waved his sonic through the air, scanning some of the computers. "Care to tell us what's going on?"

Alice glanced past them at a taller Strados, the man was lean and lightly tanned with blue eyes to match his hair. "Eddie can tell you. He's in charge around here."

Eddie smiled, fangs glinting in the light. "That would be me. Well," he sat back down in his chair behind the desk as the trio glanced at them "murders have been popping up everywhere near the ocean line. History never recorded this so something has been messing up set time."

"Time can be rewritten." The Doctor said as he flipped his sonic screwdriver before slipping it into his coat pocket. "Probably just some natives from a water worlds or something. Venice never recorded vampire fish and no one was worried. What's so important about this?"

"This is a fixed point." Eddie replied sharply, blue eyes catching an icy glint. "Politicians are being murdered and so are important people and apparently the murderers left a note, written in the victims blood."

Before anyone could answer he tossed a tan file onto the desk and flipped it open. Pictures were scattered among the loose papers and instantly Amy and Rory were at the desktop, looking over the photos of the dead. She blinked and turned over a photo and her heart nearly stopped, the photo fluttered to the desk where Rory caught a glance at it. He felt his stomach churn but then the Doctor slithered forward, almost like a snake, and plucked the photo from the table.

It was in high resolution and perfect color, the Time Lord blinked in disgust at the body in the photo. A woman no older than twenty was lying on the carpet, eyes staring forward blankly while her stomach was torn open along with her throat, all of its contents spilled everywhere, staining the room with a red hue. The Doctor blinked and looked at the wall, in the victim's blood there were three words making the Doctor blinked in horror.

_Doctor we're waiting._

"We've no idea what creatures are doing this." Alice said with a sigh as she held her head in one clawed hand. "Nearly impossible. Do you have a clue?"

Amy and Rory both shook their heads but the Doctor remained silent. Alice caught that and said "What's wrong Doctor? Have you found something?"

He nodded. "You lot missed something important. You never saw the way the person was murdered. Honestly it wasn't a murder, it was a forensic analysis. Someone took this person apart to know human defenses. I'm a Doctor, graduated from Earth and hundreds of other planets, I know these signs. Whatever did this has the ability to shape shift."

"But why write your name?" Eddie asked, the room had gone silent and many Strados had pulled up the photo. "It makes no sense."

"A Time Lord can live thousands of years longer than a human." The Doctor said with a shake of his head, causing his hair to flop around. "I'm the last, a single drop of my blood to an alien that feasts on living matter to decide its age span could let it live as long as I. Of course they want me."

Alice blinked and said "Do you know the-"

She never got to finish her sentence because a Strados ran in, eyes wide as she yelled "Sir! There's been another!"


	3. Chapter 3

The river crashed noisily behind them as red and blue police lights flashed brightly against the park trees. Rory stood off at the side with Alice and Amy as the Doctor, Eddie, and the rest of the special units from Strados showed off their 'colorful credentials' to the head officer. The head officer was a lot taller than the Doctor and he was a lot more muscular than the Time Lord. His gold colored badge read in Japanese 'Sergeant Urook'.

"Honestly Sir," Eddie said, he had a hand on his hip right above his perception filter incase this went bad "we're special unit officers. My team travels all over the world handling situations like this. We kindly ask you to let us take a look."

Urook narrowed his black eyes at Eddie, who only stared back with the same level of iciness. "Why do you speak with an American accent while that one speaks with a British?" He pointed to the Doctor and then to Alice. "And that one with a Scottish? Shall I go on?"

Eddie opened his mouth to say something but then the Doctor broke in, all charm and smile. "Sorry for the rudeness of my cohort, we're jet lagged. Anyway, we hire people from all over the globe. I was from Scotland Yard, Amy and Alice were from a police force in Scotland, so on and so on. Urook, I kindly ask you to let us examine this body. We've seen murders like this and we want to help these people the best we can." He pointed to panicked people and the children who had found the body. His voice now had an edge as he said coldly "Let us take a look."

The Sergeant smiled, black eyes suddenly containing an interested glint. He chuckled "You're quite young to be a forensic expert. What's your name?"

"I'm John Smith but everybody calls me the Doctor." He said, Amy blinked, she saw the lies easily rolling off of his silver tongue. "So I ask again...may we pass?"

"Fine." Urook growled as he stepped aside, allowing passage. As the team headed towards the body and the message, The Doctor noticed a child standing off to the side, eyes narrowed at the crime scene but something told him it wasn't in horror. Urook glanced at the child and yelled "Just don't mess up my crime scene!"

Amy glanced back at the man and just noticed the way Urook was watching the Doctor, exactly like a predator would to prey. Alice took out her camera and began to take pictures of the body. It was a man no older than thirty with already greying hair, he was lying on the sidewalk, body half-concealed by the bush and staining the leaves a shade of scarlet. She picked through the branches, careful not to tear the flayed skin from the corpse. The Doctor blinked and glanced away towards the small path that lead towards the river.

"Something wrong Doc?" Alice said as she saw him freeze.

The Doctor blinked and finally said "Look, the undergrowth all around you isn't even touched but the undergrowth behind you is torn up as if there had been a path."

Eddie straightened himself up as the Doctor jumped over the bush that concealed the entrance to the torn undergrowth. He sniffed the air and stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Ugh, too fishy. Not Saturnyn though, too salty for that. Oh. _Oh." _He clapped his hands together as she walked a few feet along the torn undergrowth. "Oh finally, I've been dying to see this species again. Edestus! Like the prehistoric shark or something. Best hunters ever created, psychic, super-strong and fast, shapeshifting, and males have the ability to control electricity."

"They sound nice." Rory groaned. "I remember the fish people in Venice. That was a terrible day."

Eddie smirked, as he took a cotton swab and easily dabbed up a few scattered droplets. The number of people beyond the yellow tape began to swell to an uncomfortable mass, Amy cringed at all of the curses at the police. Eddie jumped up just as the Doctor said "I'm going to check this way, this man's been dead for over twenty hours. The murderer is long gone by now."

Alice nodded and went back to her work, Amy and Rory were trying to find something to do that made them fit the part. Alice never glanced at them as she said "You two can go ask anyone if they saw anyone. We need help pinpointing the Edestus people if they're still here. They could be anyone."

"How does that help?!" Amy said flatly. "How can you be calm when one of your friends could be a sociopathic murderer?"

Eddie glanced up "It's going to be okay Amy, if our signal goes down the rest of the fleet will come. It's a protection order."

Amy nodded and then Rory pulled her away from the crime scene as Eddie looked back at Alice. He blinked and said "Should we tell them?"

"No!" Alice breathed in horror. "Are you crazy? We need them to trust us."

While this transpired the Doctor skipped along the path, glancing at everything for any sign of movement for the Edestus. Before he knew what had happened he was at the edge of the river. The Time Lord glanced around, trying to find any sign of the murderer coming in this direction. Sadly there was none. The Doctor glanced knelt down next to the water and dipped his hand into the river, he brought his fingers to his mouth and tasted a few droplets.

He cringed and spat "Ugh, that's disgusting. Way too salty for this far inland!"

"I don't mind it." Said a small voice from the shadows. The Doctor turned around just in time to see a small girl, the same child from the crime scene earlier. "A lot of varying fish species. Great to eat!"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes and knelt down to her height. "I saw you from the crime scene earlier, you were much calmer than the rest of the children. Weren't you the one to find the body?"

She nodded and glanced down towards the river. "Yes, I found the man. Just another poor and unfortunate murder victim. They always turn up this close to the river, nothing shocking...happened to my mother a few weeks back."

"Terrible." The Doctor said with a shake of his head. "Did you happen to see anything?"

"No, but they seem very interested in you." The girl said with a smile, the Time Lord cocked his head to the side but then the Doctor saw her eyes turn yellow. He jumped back as she glanced down at herself "Oh, I do get into character don't I? I mean we're into you of course, the final Time Lord of Gallifrey, the final loomed. I've been dying to taste your blood Time Lord."

The Doctor stretched himself to his full height and he towered over the girl and growled "You killed him didn't you?"

"Of course." The child said as she stepped back, a childish smile on her face. "I do love killing the filth that destroyed my home in the future."

"The final people of Edestus." The Doctor said, he saw the cold enter her vision as he said the planet that had been lost so long ago. "I've been waiting for you to turn up, getting greedy with Time Lord essence aren't you? You know the laws, you cannot feast on the last of a species."

He smirked and the girl narrowed her eyes, she hissed. "I do not care for the laws of your 'higher class'. I am one of the last species of Edestus, history will remember me! I am Strall!"

"You're not the type of selfless person are you?" The Doctor snapped and Strall smiled, fangs showing and in response the Time Lord backed away. "Apparently not then."

He didn't have time to react before she lunged, changing in mid action. She stood tall, fallen to all fours despite the humanoid look. Silver scales had replaced the skin across as her clothes tore away, a long fish-like tail broke free and lashed through the air. The Doctor blinked as Strall smirked through her jaws. He glanced down at her long and clawed hands, the edges of the webbing that interlaced her fingers had a razor-sharp edge that would be used for cutting into him.

"Amy!" The Doctor screamed in terror but before he could scream out again, a large hand pinned him to the cement, crushing him against the path.

"How touching." Strall hissed, her snake-like tongue flicked from her long and pointed teeth across the Doctor's face. "The Time Lord is calling to pitiful humans to save him. Pathetic, how could they ever help you?"

"Humanity won't give up!" The Doctor spat back bitterly, Strall gave an amused hiss as the Time Lord continued on. "They'll destroy Daleks, they're braver than you in ways you have yet to see!"

"And why do they leave you?" Strall chuckled, causing the Doctor freeze, he cursed himself silently. Psychic. "Rose and Martha too...oh yes, and blondes aren't the only forgetful ones. Gingers can forget a person quite well," Strall applied more pressure to the Doctor's chest, causing him to gasp in pain as her claws began to tear into his skin "with a little help."

Suddenly Amy's voice cut through the air as she called "Doctor?"

Strall smirked through her teeth as she licked the Doctor's blood from her claws. Her eyes rolled back into her head with pleasure, she sighed and glanced down at the Doctor with distaste "How I wish to flay you here and now but it would be a waste of perfectly good blood."

The Doctor saw her shudder as she jumped away, she returned to two legs and his hearts plummeted when he saw who she was changing into. Strall grinned, her olive eyes cold as she laughed in a perfect replica of his own voice. "Hello, I'm the Doctor!"

The Time Lord's eyes widened but then something crashed into the back of his head and Strall smirked innocently, green eyes glinting as she stepped back into the forest, completely in the act of being the Time Lord. The Doctor blinked, eyes growing heavy as he fell back into the water, not even away of the claws that grabbed him as he did.


End file.
